Emma Kolacke
Emma Kolacke (Originally spelled Klacke) is a Racer that first appeared in World Race 2.0, but also became a highly re-occuring Racer. In 2.0 she races on the Infernos Team. In the race she got 6th place and also drove a "BMW Z8". World Race Tryouts Emma also drives in World Race Tryouts, where of course, she passes and becomes a racer. In this race you can see her car is very rusty, and the "announcer" comments on this, saying she will get it fixed by the time of the race, which she does. World Race 2015 In World Race 2015, Emma now drives a car called "TOP-SPEEDO", for the Comets team. In this race she got a not so good placing of 51st place. Wisconsin Special 2 Emma Klacke appears in the Wisconsin Specials, specifically WS 2. By this point she has her name changed to Kolacke, along with all the other Klacke's. In this race, she is in a 3-way tie. Also at this point she now owns a Pink "2002 Chevrolet Monte Carlo". 2015: Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2 Emma now owns and drives a "RO937" for The Violet Rose, with Chloe Kolacke (Chloe Klacke) in the car with her, though most likely Emma was driving. They got 10th place, a good placing. Also, their sponsor was Yahoo. World Race series 2016 (Rio) Emma Kolacke once again reappears for one video of the World Race Series 2016. She drove a mid late 80's BMW M3. With this she got 17th place. She drove rather agressive and worked with her sister Chloe Klacke once again to take down the competition. Gallery zdcvxv.PNG ergerg.PNG|Emma spins out Claire afsdf.PNG ghfxhf.PNG World Race 2017: Race 4 Miami Homestead Emma Kolacke races once more in the World Race Series 2017, driving a Lotus Elise sports car in the Leg 1 race at Miami Homestead. She drives extremely well, leading for almost all of the first 2 laps, but is eventually hit out of the track by Kirk Kornhoff. Because of this, she never catches back up and claims 5th place, one place behind what is necessary to be qualified for Leg 2. She is then eliminated from the series. Driver Gallery adsd.PNG|Leading at race start sfdfsdf.PNG dsfdsfsfff.PNG sdfsfsffff.PNG|On the back stretch elise2.PNG keboard.PNG|On the oval as Janet Kornhoff tries to pass her. green22222.PNG|Emma leading on the 2nd lap. saddadddddddddddddddddd.PNG|Kirk wipes her off the track at the start of the 3rd lap. steph2.PNG|Emma furious, in 5th place. World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America Emma Kolacke appears in World Race Series 2018, once again attempting to win the yearlong title of best race car driver in the world. In this Road America race, her 1st gen. Subaru Legacy carries her to 1st place, making this series seem remarkably hopeful for Emma. In this race she starts in 2nd place and then broke away fast at the start, flying past Ryan Allman's BMW and keeping first place for the entirety of the race. She drove masterfully and skillfully for a stunning victory. Driver Gallery eRin2.PNG|Passing Ryan Allman. LEgacy.PNG talon2.PNG|Beautiful turns subbie22.PNG|She crosses the line for the victory. drift2.PNG|Emma on her victory lap 22222.PNG|A better view of her 1st place paint job World Race Series 2018: Race #3 Devil's Backbone In the Devil's Backbone race, Emma reappears but this time driving a classic Dodge Super Bee. She had high hopes for a good finish as she started off in 1st place due to her past win. She just barely meets expectations and gets 3rd place, enough to qualify her for leg 3. Driver Gallery desert.PNG|As Tomás Kain and Isabella Carly pass her after race start. emMMa.PNG|Emma on the straightaway following Erin Ignani. World Race Series 2018: Race #7 Ketchikan, Alaska This is the 3rd leg for Emma Kolacke in the WRS 2018. In this race, due to her low placing at Devil's Backbone, she starts in 5th place at race start. She drives a 2016 VW Polo RX #61 rally car on the snowy Alaskan rallycross track in Ketchikan. In the race she took her Joker lap on the first lap, drove very aggressively and fell apart in the turns, causing several mishaps that lead to her eventual last (6th) place in this race and ultimately her disqualification from the series. An overarching theme that can be seen here is the slow and subtle lowering of Emma's overall starting position as she became more and more worn out as the series progressed. Possibly due to low sleep or exhaustion from the rapid traveling required for the series. Overall many would still say Emma had a successful run in the 2018 series, more so than most contestants, as she won a race period, which is a very rare achievement for anyone who has raced in the World Race Series. Driver Gallery VW2.PNG|Emma Kolacke gets loses control on the first turn. 6 1.PNG|She impacts the trackside barrier, putting her in 6th place. 61.PNG m0nster.PNG|Emma over corrects and overshoots the turn on the first lap. followwzzz.PNG|Emma in 5th place with Jerome Rocks in 6th on Lap 3. World Race Series 2019: Race #2 Suzuka Circuit Emma Kolacke makes her sole World Race Series 2019 appearance while driving in the 2nd Leg 1 race of the series, which took place at Suzuka Circuit in Japan. In this race, she drove a 2015 Subaru WRX STi, the same car driven by Jose Avila within the same race. Emma began the event in 13th place with a qualifying time of 2:58:90. fOR wrs 2019, it seems Emma has reverted to a more passive driving style, as she was not featured very much during the Suzuka race. In the end, she finished in 14th place, due to being passed by Het Patel. Because of this low placement, Emma was disqualified from the finale of WRS 2019, effectively ending her run in the series. As displayed on her driver information card, Emma's car runs on a 305hp turbocharged F4 engine, her representative country is the USA and her gender is female. Gallery ertwtwt.JPG|Emma (center) seen from Nimsy Corea's quarter-mounted camera view. turnz.JPG|Emma making turns on Lap 2 of the race emm2.JPG Trivia *Her BMW in the Tryouts is rusty but has a windshield while in the World Race 2.0, she seems to have repainted the car, but the Windshield is now gone from it. *In 2015: Part 2, the "RO937" racecar Emma raced in with Chloe Klacke, seems much too small for 2 drivers. *Within the Suzuka video's text, there is an indirect mention (fun fact) of Emma's Subaru. It says that the cars originally intended for the World Race Series 2018 Leg 4 finale race at Fuji Speedway were actually Subarus instead of Skylines, with Jose's car shown as an example. Emma's Subaru is one of two driven in WRS 2019 that were originally intended to be entered into the Fuji race. As previously mentioned, the other was driven by Jose Avila. *Emma's World Race Series 2019 Suzuka race Subaru is the same model and color as Jose Avila's car and as a result, they are often confused. A similar occasion can be seen in World Race Series 2018's Race #6 at Prague, where drivers Ethan Fisk and Martha Robinson both drove matching red Ferrari 500 Mondials. The only difference is that the Ferraris are open-topped, so the viewer can tell each driver apart by helmet color. There is no such privilege in the case of Kolacke and Avila. Category:Racers Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW Z8 Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet Monte-Carlo Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:BMW M3 Drivers Category:Lotus Drivers Category:Lotus Elise Drivers Category:Subaru Drivers Category:Subaru Legacy Drivers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Coronet Drivers Category:Dodge Super Bee Drivers Category:VW Drivers Category:VW Polo Drivers Category:Rally Car Drivers Category:Kolacke Racing Dynasty Category:Subaru WRX Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2014 Tryouts Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Miami Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:WRS 2018 Devil's Backbone Category:WRS 2018 Ketchikan Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Suzuka Category:The Infernos Category:The Comets Category:The Violet Rose